


Technically Speaking I'm a Merman

by Carerra_os



Series: Merman [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Creature Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Merman Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles, Slow Burn, Stackson Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles has a secret that Jackson finds out.-Stiles hisses angrily eyes bright with both anger and fear as he manages to pull himself up enough to grab Jackson’s arm and pulls him close so he can talk without the other wolves hearing. "You have to get me out of sight now!" Jackson would normally question why, he has a hundred questions running around his skull but instead of asking any of them he nods dumbly and lifts Stiles bridal style.  Jackson nearly stumbles as that long tail curls up around his back but catches himself and hurries Stiles into the pool house before anyone can come looking.





	Technically Speaking I'm a Merman

Merman Act 1- Technically Speaking I'm a Merman

 

"I thought we were going to the pool in Mason?" Stiles can be heard complaining to Scott and Kira as they drag him though Jackson's house to the backyard where the rest of the pack is lounging around a large fancy pool. Jackson feels annoyance crawl over him at Stiles preference for some public pool instead of the private one Jackson has graciously offered up for the pack to use.

"Does it really matter where we go swimming, this way it will just be pack." Kira says ever cheerful.

"Hadn't thought of that." Stiles agrees Kira’s cheer catching. The three of them are all cheer as they come out the sliding glass door onto the pool deck all smiles and friendly greetings. Stiles whistles clearly impressed as he takes a look around and Jackson has to stomp down his wolf’s urge to preen at the approval.

Stiles eyes land on Lydia and Jackson has to resist the urge to growl because he wants that attention on him always on him but Lydia's been getting it for most of their lives. Only Stiles isn't looking at her like he had in high school, he still looks at her with faint appreciation rather frequently but what was once unrequited love is now a deep seeded trusting friendship between the two. No Stiles is looking at Lydia with suspicion as she floats around in a swan shaped pool float feet casually kicking in the water.

"I though you didn't do pools Lydia." Stiles asks, and Lydia doesn't even bother to move her dark glasses or wide brimmed hat.

"I don't do chlorine pools. This is a saltwater pool so much better for my skin." Jackson has an urge to snap his teeth at Lydia at the crestfallen look that takes over Stile’ face.

"I think I'll just lay out than." The entire pack is confused at Stiles’ words because for one Stiles always wants to be in the water even after having to hold Derek up in it for three hours years ago while Scott was off being useless. Secondly Stiles doesn't sit out in the sun, he can't really for the most part lacrosse practice had been the most time Stiles had ever spent out in direct sunlight outside of water without negative effects. 

Stiles doesn't do heat and the sun, Jackson has a strong memory of when they were in the fourth grade and had gone on a field trip to the zoo. Stiles had begged to stay in the cool dark environment or the nocturnal creatures’ sanctuary, the teacher had refused. The zoo had minimal shaded areas for its human patrons and Stiles’ skin had gotten redder and redder as the day had gone on the sunscreen one of the chaperons had repeatedly put on him doing nothing. 

Stiles skin had been dried out, patches of skin blistering like dried scabs by the end of the day. Jackson had never in his life seen Claudia Stilinski angrier than when she had picked Stiles up from school that day. Stiles hadn't been in school for days afterward but John who'd been a deputy at the time had stopped by and everyone had heard the harsh words he'd had with the teacher in the hall. Their forth grad teacher had never once made Stiles go outside again when he didn't want to not even for field day.

Stiles makes his way over to the pool chair farthest from the pool and lays out on a chair. It's currently in the shade but Jackson knows that in about an hour that shade will disappear and the sun will be bright and hot and there will be no readily available shade for Stiles to hide under.

Kira and Scott deposit their things on the lounge chair next to Stiles before Scott jumps into the pool and Kira makes her way over to the shallow bench of the pool where Erica is currently lounging and joins her. Jackson ignores the impending sun rising as long as he can but eventually he growls getting out of the water and grabs a large umbrella from the pool house that for the most part is just Jackson’s room at this point. 

Stiles startles briefly when Jackson comes out with the umbrella but smiles gratefully at Jackson when he sets it up. "Thanks Jax I knew you cared." Stiles coos at him and Jackson just rolls his eyes as he drops a water bottle onto the small table by the chair before going back to the pool refusing to admit how pleased he is to have provided for Stiles, how pleased he always is these days to provide for Stiles.

Everything changed when he came back to Beacon Hills. All he and his wolf want these days is to take care of and please Stiles. Jackson knows why, he'd heard about it from other wolves back in Europe but he thought those were just fantasies until he came back one with his wolf and a little piece of the kanima and he wanted. However Jackson had been picking on Stiles since they were kids and though they have grown closer the whole pack has, he still hasn't worked up the nerve to try and convince Stiles to give him a chance.

Jackson keeps a close eye on Stiles while also splashing around with the others refereeing a game of chicken Boyd and Erica vs. Danny and Ethan. Jackson declares Danny and Ethan the winners because Erica plays dirty and Danny is still human and his best friend. 

A few minutes after Stiles finishes off the last of his water bottle pulling his feet up a few extra inches on the lounge as the sun begins to touch it Jackson makes a comment about being thirsty. He pesters Stiles into getting him a drink from the house, the rest of the pack chiming in asking for drinks before Stiles sighs dramatically and goes to fetch them. 

Jackson tracks him, hears the sigh of relief that leaves Stiles’ lips once he's out of the heat and the sun in the cool house. Jackson can't think of any reason as to why Stiles wouldn't want to get in the pool he'd been excited till the mention of salt water came from Lydia's mouth. Jackson tries to think back for anything and all he draws is blanks. Stiles putters around in the kitchen moving slow in no hurry to leave the air conditioning and when he finally comes back out with a tray of drinks his hair and the exposed skin of his chest are damp undoubtedly form the sink and it just makes Jackson even more curious. 

Stiles leaves the tray at the edge of the pool grabbing two bottles of water for himself before going back to the shade of the umbrella. Erica snarls that he could have at least brought them too her and Kira where the water only would have gone to his ankle and he just snaps back about not being their maid. Pulling a book from a bag Stiles ignores them.

They don't leave the pool till the sun is just barely starting to lower. Stiles dutifully getting them all snacks and drinks a few more times, more for his own benefit than theirs and always leaving them at the edge of the pool. It's pack bonding day and night which means they are going to throw all of the pillows on the ground in the Whitmore's giant entertainment room and curl around each other but first showers.

Lydia takes the one in his old room in the house, the couples splitting up among several others and Jackson tells Derek to use the master bathroom. His parents are never here, have never come back, the place is Jackson's in everything but name. Stiles brings Kira and Scott's things inside for them leaving them outside of the bathroom the two are currently occupying. 

Isaac and Malia snack in the kitchen waiting for a shower to be free and Stiles comes back out for his stuff intending to do the same. Jackson is there having just put up the umbrella and as he is walking past Stiles he makes sure their shoulders bump. It's not very hard, not like when they'd been in high school and Jackson doesn’t mean it to throw off Stiles’ gait just wants to brush his scent on the other without outright doing it. The ground is slippery though and Stiles loses his balance and Jackson is too startled to actually catch him before he lands hard into the shallow shelf of the pool meant for sunning.

Stiles groans as he hits hard and Jackson outright gasps. As soon as Stiles touches the water there is a swirling shimmery smokey look to the air around his legs and patches of the rest of his body. The fabric of Stiles swim trunks grown and protest before ripping as scales start to cover his legs that fuse together all golden iridescence with shimmering green flecks and patches woven throughout the fin where his feet should be almost see through. Gold and green patches of scales spot Stiles ribs some curling down to his hips and others curl around his back and shoulders. There are two more small fins with barbs on his arms, dangerous meant to protect matching the thin delicate golden claws that replace Stiles nails. His neck has smaller patches that curl up his chin each cheek containing a smattering of scales like someone's put makeup on him. Stiles’ eyes are no longer their normal whiskey brown, they are golden like his scales more like molten gold than a betas eyes. Jackson can't recall ever seeing anything so beautiful in his life.

Stiles hisses angrily eyes bright with both anger and fear as he manages to pull himself up enough to grab Jackson’s arm and pulls him close so he can talk without the other wolves hearing. "You have to get me out of sight now!" Jackson would normally question why, he has a hundred questions running around his skull but instead of asking any of them he nods dumbly and lifts Stiles bridal style. Jackson nearly stumbles as that long tail curls up around his back but catches himself and hurries Stiles into the pool house before anyone can come looking.

Jackson doesn't know what to do once he has Stiles inside he's at a complete loss. "The shower, put me in the shower and turn the water on, then go get my swimsuit out of the pool before it draws suspicion." Stiles hisses lowly Jackson just barely hearing it and he rushes to the bathroom, deposits Stiles in the bottom of the shower and turns the water on. Stiles hisses at the sudden change of temperature and Jackson adjusts it warmer before hurrying to get the tattered remains of Stiles’ swim trunks out of the pool.

It takes Jackson a few minutes to gather all the pieces listening to the others in the house to make sure no one is coming back out. Jackson grabs Stiles’ bag as well on his way back into the pool house locking the door for an extra measure of caution. He doesn't want to risk anyone else seeing Stiles like this not with how ethereally beautifully he looks and not with the fear in his eyes and his scent.

Jackson comes back into the bathroom and pulls the curtain back without a word causing Stiles to flail long tail knocking several products to the ground along with a fair amount of water. Jackson holds Stiles bag up lamely as if that might excuse his actions. Stiles glowers and it makes Jackson want to whine and apologize but instead he hands Stiles a towel when he makes grabby hands for one.

Jackson could have offered Stiles a new fresh towel, instead he hands him the one from the rack pleased to have the towel he used this morning soaked in his scent touching Stiles. Stiles lays it over himself and then the shimmery smoky thing happens again and the scales and fins and tail are gone replaced again by pale mole dotted skin and those eyes are back to whiskey brown. Jackson honestly can't decide which form of Stiles’ he finds more attractive, ethereal scales or pale creamy beautifully handsome. 

Stiles stands and steps out of the shower crowding into Jackson's space as he speaks. "You can't tell anyone!" Stiles hisses the shower running behind them helping to make sure no one can hear them. Jackson opens his mouth to ask a question, any question he hasn't even picked the one he's going to ask first before he's opening his mouth to do so. "I'll answer your questions but not tonight, not with everyone here. You can't tell anyone."

Jackson doesn't like the desperation he hears in Stiles’ voice when he repeats himself. "Promise." Jackson doesn’t want to share Stiles with others anyhow so it is easy to promise when he wouldn't tell them anyhow. 

"I'm definitely not going to forget that you said you'd answer my questions." Jackson hands Stiles his bag before he can leave the room. "Tomorrow after the pack leaves." Jackson keeps his pitch low and it's not a question because he might not be able to force the answers out of Stiles if he tries to get out of giving them but Jackson isn't about to let it go.

"Fine." The defeat in Stiles tone almost makes Jackson want to tell him he doesn't have to explain, almost. Stiles grabs a dry towel from a stand near the entrance of the bathroom before heading out. Jackson grabs a towel for himself head still trying to wrap around what Stiles is, mermaid, obviously at least he thinks. Jackson admittedly doesn't actually know more about mermaids than Disney's the Little Mermaid has to offer on it and he doubts it's all that realistic. 

Jackson tracks the sound of Stiles moving around in the main room of the pool house as he gets in the shower and washes the sweat and saltwater of the day from his body. He tries not to think too hard about Stiles so close, about the fact that Stiles has a secret that Jackson now knows, that he's possibly the only one who knows. Mostly he just tries not to think about how close he came to seeing Stiles naked and bare the only thing hiding Stiles modesty a towel covered in Jacksons own scent. 

When Jackson gets out Stiles is already in the main house and despite that he's a bit warm he decides to dig out the kigurumi Stiles had gifted him for Christmas. Everyone in the pack got one, different for each personal in some way and Jackson is the only one who doesn’t usually wear his but he is hoping it will ease Stiles some.

Jackson pads into the house ignoring Malia and Isaac's snickers about him finally giving in and wearing it, the two are still in their swimsuits and haven't showered yet. Stiles is in his own Vaporeon onesie which is a whole lot more amusing now that Jackson has seen him with scales, he's curled between Erica in a cat woman one and Boyd in a Cthuluhu one. Jackson knows they got close after he left but no one actually talks about why, he isn't sure anyone other than the three of them actually knows. Jackson normally ends up by Danny, Ethan, and Lydia but none of them are down here yet and he takes the opportunity to stay close to Stiles.

Boyd and Erica both raise eyebrows as he lays down above their heads but they both just shrug and use him as a pillow. It takes Stiles a little longer to notice but then he just lays his head on Jacksons stomach still talking quietly with Erica about an assignment for one of their shared mythology classes. Stiles' hand makes its way to Jackson's stomach petting a little like he sometimes does the others and Stiles pauses craning to look at Jackson. The wide smile and easing of tension makes digging the dragon onesie out and wearing it even if he feels stupid and a little too warm worth it. It won’t remain on all night Jackson doubts he can sleep in it, but Stiles likes to sleep in his.

The rest of the pack makes their way in with grumbles over who's going to go where in the pile. Derek and Malia both end up tangled around Boyd, Stiles, and Erica's legs which surprises no one. Stiles is the glue that holds the pack together and even Derek as the alpha just likes to be close to him. Scott and Kira settle on Erica's side and Scott makes a quip about everyone hogging his best friend which causes several snorts.

Jackson hears Erica grumble that he doesn't get to claim that title anymore because it's hers now which just makes Stiles laugh body shaking and Jackson loves it. Danny and Ethan curl around Jackson's back and Isaac curls to Boyd. Boyd moves to lie on his back so he can have an arm comfortably around Isaac who uses him like a pillow and Lydia uses Isaac as hers.

Pack nights are one of Jackson's favorite things, they don't always do it here sometimes at Derek's loft or Lydia's and Danny's apparent when the pack makes the trip to them instead. They even occasionally do it at the sheriff’s house with Jordan and the Sheriff himself participating in the movie watching part. 

One time they had it at Chris Argents house, before he and Peter moved half way across the world to start a life together. That had not ended well Jackson had only been back a few weeks and was still unsure of his place sticking to the outskirts of the puppy pile and being on high alert. When Stiles had woken screaming and Boyd and Erica who had been curled around him looked just as bad the entire pack had been ready for a fight. 

Chris reeked of guilt as the three decided to cut the evening short and left. Derek had looked like he was going to rip something from Chris to get answers but Peter just angrily defended the man. Which caused an entirely different conversation to happen and Jackson is still uncomfortable with how far the two men had gotten while undressing each other before the pack could make a hasty escape. 

Jackson knows that something happened, something the pack doesn't talk about. Judging by Scott's always consistent confusion he probably doesn't know about it at all and from what he's heard about his plan during Jackson's time as the kanima he whole heartily gets why no one would tell him. Jackson wants to know, because he wants to know everything that has to do with Stiles.

Jackson hardly even notices when he ends up with a hand in Stiles hair who just presses closer to Jackson's stomach as fingers scrub at his scalp. Jackson doesn’t miss the pointed knowing look from Erica but he does ignore it as Lydia turns on the notebook to most of the packs annoyance. It's her turn to pick and she always picks this movie. Jackson is pretty sure it's partly her being petty over the way he'd treated her in high school despite him having repeatedly apologized she has always enjoyed making him watch it no matter how much he protests.

Most of the pack fall asleep before the movie is even halfway over, Stiles has turned his head more, face firmly pressed into Jackson's stomach. Jackson has to focus very hard on ignoring the warm press of Stiles against his abdomen the warm breaths escaping his slightly parted lips hardly noticeable through the fabric of the kigurumi. Jackson is tuned into them though.

Danny is no longer firmly pressed to Jackson's back instead they're barely touching as Danny no doubt has curled to Ethan in his sleep. Jackson struggles to carefully remove the kigurumi trying not to disturb the others Boyd just lifts off of him raising a still sleeping Stiles with him to give Jackson more room. Stiles makes a little petulant whine in his sleep at his pillow being removed and Jackson actually growls a little getting a raised eyebrow form Boyd.

Erica growls when her position on his leg is jostled as he gets out of the outfit leaving him in boxers and nothing else. It's not that unusual for any of them to strip down to their undergarments on these nights a pack of werewolves huddled together produces a lot of heat. Erica settles back down once he's kicked it off and Boyd does too but keeps Stiles closer to himself. Jackson wants to bite him.

Doesn't matter though because even in his sleep Stiles has a tendency to move about until he finds a position he finds comfortable. Stiles ends up with his face pressed against Jackson's stomach again this time hot breath directly puffing against his skin and fuck taking off the kigurumi was a mistake.

Erica snorts at the smell of his arousal one of the few still partially awake, Derek glances over to make sure no one’s gearing up to have sex during pack cuddle time. It's happened twice once with Kira and Scott and another with Erica and Boyd and had been a firm rule of no sex in the puppy pile since. Stiles made several comments about how that shouldn't even have to be a rule, because its common curtesy and Kira at least had looked remorseful. Derek turns back to the TV to dutifully watch the movie and thankfully no one brings up his growing arousal.

He shoves it down steadfastly ignoring it and watches the movie, to will his boner away. One of his hands makes its way into Stiles hair again and he absentmindedly pets. Eventually the movie and the heat of the room ease his arousal and at some point he falls asleep fingers still buried in Stiles’ hair.

-

When Jackson wakes Stiles and Erica are both still sleeping and using him as a pillow. At some point Malia has moved and is now practically covering both Erica and Stiles who sleep seemingly unaware of the added weight. Jackson's nose twitches and he can smell pancakes and bacon and other breakfast foods. Jackson does his best not to disturb the three sleeping as he moves out from under them stuffing a pillow where he'd been. 

Jackson wanders toward the kitchen where he can hear happy murmuring from the pack. Derek is at the stove with Isaac and Jackson takes a seat at the bar with Lydia and Boyd grabbing for the coffee pot and a fresh mug. Kira, Scott, Danny and Ethan are all eating at the table Ethan stealing bacon from Scott's plate when he isn't paying attention and slipping it onto Danny's, he even slips one on Kira's since she hasn't pointed out to Scott why all of his bacon is going missing. Jackson snickers when Scott finally realizes what's happening.

Stiles, Erica, and Malia all come in at the same time. Erica presses against Boyd's back chin hooking over the man's shoulder only through the effort of tiptoes even while Boyd is sitting. Stiles mumbles something in Malia's direction about not touching hot pans just because you can heal and goes directly for the coffee.

Stiles doesn't bother keeping his distance from Jackson in his effort to get to the coffee pot, they're practically copying Erica and Boyd except Stiles chin is on Jackson's crown and both of his feet are firmly on the ground. Stiles is barely verbal in the morning's before his coffee unless he's grumbling about manners or complaining about abrupt wakeups. Stiles is brushing against Lydia as she slides a cup over to him a mumble of thanks barely intelligible from Jacksons hair.

Lydia smiles at them assessing the easy way Stiles leans into his space and the way Jackson just lets him. Stiles invading everyone else's space is nothing new the only two people he's ever extra cautious around being Derek and Isaac because there are times they genuinely don't want to be touched. It's no surprise really that Stiles figures it out first and the pack take their cues form Stiles when it seems like something might be off with one of them. However Jackson happily accepting Stiles touch is a development after he returned form Europe and of course Lydia is honing in on it.

Erica makes a snappy comment when she's felt like the coffee's been hogged long enough and Jackson wants to snap at her. He doesn't though instead he grabs another cup and fills it before sliding it down the counter. Stiles is finished with his first cup and reaching for the pot before it registers that it's no longer there. The delighted smile Stiles sends his way is worth the added suspicion from Lydia. 

The pack lingers around the house lazily leaving one or two at a time. Derek heads out first with Isaac in tow shortly followed by Scott and Kira. The rest stay well into the afternoon Stiles and Boyd fixing lunch for all of them. Stiles tries to sneak out while Jackson is distracted making plans with Danny but he isn't fast enough. Jackson has an arm around Stiles pulling him closer. "You said you'd help me with biology, did you forget."

Lydia's eyes narrow from her spot by the door waiting on Danny and Ethan. "Since when do you take biology?”

"I just needed the one credit and biology is supposed to be an easy pass."

"If you were struggling with such an easy class why wouldn't you come to me?" 

"Don't you have pledge imitation at the sorority this week? I'm pretty sure you threatened all of us on pain of death if we pulled you away from your duties." Jackson reminds. Lydia made them all a linked calendar so that they would know when not to bother her. When Scott had asked for something during a previous pledge week he'd shown back up in tears. While Jackson found it funny that his ex-girlfriend eviscerated his high school rival it was also a firm reminder of how terrifying she could be.

"Of course." Lydia sniffs loudly flipping her hair she's still giving the two a calculating look, it's probably not helping matters that Jackson still has an arm around Stiles. Danny is also eyeing them with suspicion but Ethan strolls past them linking an arm with Danny and all three of them are out the door with a distracted goodbye. 

"Coffee, I'm gonna need more coffee." Stiles pulls away and Jackson pushes down the urge to pull him back. Instead he dutifully heads to the kitchen and digs around in the freezer for the stash of his own favorite coffee. It's expensive but also hard to find so Jackson keeps it away when the rest of the pack is around. He delights a little at getting to share some with Stiles the only other pack members he ever shares with are Lydia and Danny for obvious reasons.

Stiles hums appreciatively at the smell of the coffee. He's got his phone in his hands obviously trying to distract himself from the impending conversation. Jackson fixes a mug for Stiles spooning a little sugar and milk into it before sliding it across the bar. Stiles grasps it smiling gratefully and moans a little at the taste while Jackson turns back to make his own cup. 

When Jackson turns back around Stiles is a tense line across the bar from him sipping at his coffee and waiting. Stiles impatiens wins out over Jackson's silence because Stiles never can stay quiet for long. "What do you want to know?"

Jackson doesn't like how all of this is affecting Stiles, doesn't understand the tense line of worry. They are pack, Jackson himself is a werewolf with a history of kanima it's not like he's an outsider. Stiles' eyes keep flicking to the exits like he may need to make a quick escape. Jackson doesn't want Stiles to feel that way around him he wants Stiles to feel safe with him. 

"Just ask Whittemore." Stiles snarls, time around wolves really rubbing off on him and the angry desperation makes Jackson want to whine and rub all over him.

"Everything." Jackson settles on because he can't seem to settle on what he wants to know or even if he wants to know if it's going to have Stiles continuing to leak uneasy fear into his scent. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Stiles flinches back when Jackson puts one of his hands over Stiles' shaking ones but he doesn't pull back, relaxes a little at the familiar touch of pack.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times, occasionally a syllable or even an entire word comes out before he's snapping it shut again and shaking his head.

"Come on Stiles you're a mermaid, I've already seen it and I haven't told anyone and I'm not going to." Jackson urges. 

"Merman." Stiles huffs. "Technically speaking I am a merman." Jackson just nods dumbly because at least Stiles is talking even if the stench of his nerves is still sour in the air. "I've never told anyone, never talked about it with anyone since before my mom." Stiles pulls a face but he doesn't have to go into detail about what happened to his mother because Jackson knows and he just squeezes Stiles hand comforting him. Stiles blinks looking down at the hand covering his blinking some more this is the most he and Jackson have ever touched outside of last night and pack bonding nights. Stiles doesn't really know what to do about this but he likes the feel of Jackson's hand on his own so he doesn't try and pull away.

"What about your dad?" Jackson is truly curious as he sips at his own coffee absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along the back of Stiles hand.

"Course he knows." Stiles huffs and gives Jackson that look that is usually reserved for Derek and Scott's stupider plans. "Mom left the sea to be with him, according to her it was a big deal." Stiles tone changes when he talks about his mom. When he isn't talking about the bad times his voice goes soft and reverent and Jackson wishes he could feel even half of that for either of his parents but he just doesn’t. 

"Why?" Jackson asks honestly curious.

"Mer folk don't generally have human forms. Mom was born in the sea, being out of the water for long wasn't a choice and she didn't have legs just a tail." Stiles shrugs a little. "My parents are really sort of Disney esc, my dad almost drowned and she saved him. After that he meet with her every day in some secluded shore near his childhood home. They fell in love. Mom didn't want to have to be apart from him so she made a deal with a sea witch." Stiles pauses when Jackson snorts.

"I told you it is very Disney." Stiles says with a fond sigh because when he'd been old enough to understand why it was all so funny he'd cracked a million lame nonsensical jokes that his mother and father had both gracefully sat through pretending they were funny even though Stiles as an adult knows they were not.

"Sorry go on." Jackson encourages and Stiles feels happy to actually be talking to someone about all of this. Keeping it bottled up for all of these years has been hard especially after his mother had passed and his father never spoke about how Stiles was anything other than human. 

"The witch gave her legs for the promise of her first born." Jackson's grip on Stiles hand tightens and he receives a strained smile in return. "Mom just figured she would never have kids but then she got pregnant with me. She wasn't going to give me up so her and dad packed up and fled here to Beacon Hills were things used to be peaceful." 

"The witch never came after her?"

"No and Yes, she didn't come physically for my mom but the onset of her disease wasn’t normal, she shouldn't have been able to get it and she was pretty convinced the witch had somehow cursed her for reneging on their deal. I'm not sure though she wasn't all there then and as I'm half human I get sick like a human." Stiles' tone goes soft and sad and Jackson kind of wishes he was on the other side of the bar so he could casually hug him instead of just continuing to rub at Stiles hands.

"Questions?" Stiles asks clearly wanting the topic to move away from his mother.

"What can you do?"

"What?"

"Can you talk to fish?"

"No. Seriously what would I even talk to a fish about?"

"Fish stuff." Jackson marks the epic eye roll he gets at that as successfully distracting Stiles form being sad. "How come saltwater?"

"Probably because I'm half from the sea, which is saltwater. Luckily tears aren't a trigger or I'd of been outed a long time ago." Stiles cracks a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You and Scott did spend a lot of time blubbering when we were kids." Jackson snarks darting away when Stiles reaches out to swat at him.

"Like you were any better." Stiles huffs into his mug.

"Come on, there has to be perks other than the..." Jackson trails off waving his hand to encompass his body and making a swirling motion trying to think of how to word Stiles’ transformation. He comes up empty. "You know."

Stiles snorts. "Well I can breathe underwater even when my tail isn't out. I heal a little faster than a human in this state and much faster if I'm changed and in saltwater, still slower than you guys but it’s something." 

"That's it?" Jackson asks skeptical and Stiles rolls his eyes again.

"Honestly I don’t know all there is about what I am. I've checked the bestiaries only two of the ones I have access too even mention Mer folk and everyone seems to think they are made up from what I can tell. I've never even been in the ocean. I don't know where my people would even be. My mom didn't exactly have the time to teach me everything before." Stiles cuts off abruptly fingers wrapped around his mug turning white as he squeezes his eyes tight.

"Shit, I'm sorry Stiles I didn't." Jackson stops abruptly as Stiles waves a hand at him. Jackson waits a few long tense moments before breaking it. "Do you wanna go for a swim?" 

"Wha?" Stiles blinks at him baffled by the change.

"A swim. I mean in your other form." Jackson feels like an idiot as he once again waves an arm to encompass the entirety of Stiles body. "I can keep watch for the pack or anyone else, and none of the neighbors houses are close plus none of their windows face the pool."

Stiles looks like he will refuse before a whole array of emotions flicker across his face. Stiles wants to so bad, hasn't been able to be anything but human outside of his own bathtub since before his mom died. He is worried sure but Jackson has already seen what he's been hiding since he was born and he hasn't told anyone, they are pack he can trust Jackson to watch his back.

"Yeah, yes, please." Stiles voice is breathy and Jackson's knees go a little week as he grips the counter to hold himself up.

"Come one." Jackson pulls away from the counter but Stiles grabs his hand to stop him.

"Can we wait, till after dark?" 

Jackson watches as Stiles chews on his lip nervously and he doesn’t think he can deny him anything. "Yeah, sure. Let's watch a movie."

"I'm picking." Stiles declares and just like that all the awkward tension is gone as Jackson chases after Stiles so he can pick the movie.

-

The tension comes back as dusk approaches. Jackson can feel it in his own bones anticipation at getting another look at Stiles in his scaled shimmering form. Stiles as usual can't sit still, knee bouncing and fingers tapping even quicker than usual.

Jackson turns on the bare minimum of lights, not for him but for Stiles because Jackson can see in the dark but as far as he knows Stiles can't. "I can when I'm changed just with a lot of focus and energy when I'm well not changed." Stiles comments to break the silence as they walk out to the pool.

Jackson thinks 'that's cool' but doesn't say it aloud feeling like right now isn't the time. Stiles bounces on his tip toes, shaking out his whole body before he starts stripping and Jackson tries not to stare. "Well here it goes." The excitement in Stiles' voice is palpable Jackson feels it edging along his skin nerves alight.

There's a splash while he's turned away and then Stiles has scales again sleek and shinning not quite as brightly in the lowlight. Jackson track Stiles as he swims around below the surface faster than he would have assumed possible. When Stiles finally comes crashing through the surface again drenching everything within a five foot radius of Jackson he's laughing and grinning widely.

"You getting in or what?" Stiles asks before diving back under twisting and turning nearly a blur under the surface. Jackson strips off his shirt and jumps in having already put on swim trunks.

Stiles circles around him and if Jackson didn't know Stiles, didn't trust Stiles he has no doubt his wolf would be clawing to escape being circled like pray. Jackson growls playfully when Stiles breaches the water to splash at him before diving back under. Jackson makes chase being splashed both by Stiles' hands and when he lets his tail breach the surface as he's swimming away leaving waves in his wake.

The pool isn't very big for a merman but Jackson still doesn't actually manage to lay hands on Stiles always just barely missing. Jackson tires out first even with his werewolf stamina, he takes up residence on the shelf remaining in the water as he watches Stiles continue to swim around happily. His scales aren't as bright in this low light but they still shimmer occasionally and iridescent pale fins catch on the moon light casting silvery shadows.

Eventually Stiles begins to tire and he comes up hanging his upper body on the shelf letting his tail remain in the deeper water of the pool. His scent is warm and happy and the smell of saltwater curling around him seems like a piece that's been missing from his scent all these years. Stiles golden eyes practically glow as he beams at Jackson, who has a hard time not puffing his chest out preening.

"How long has it been since you've been able to swim like this?" Jackson asks as he brushes his fingers over a patch of scales on Stiles' ribs.

Jackson clocks the little shutter that runs through Stiles the depending of his scent but pretends he doesn't. Let's his finger skate over another patch before Stiles grabs his hand face pink. "They're a little sensitive." Stiles reddens even more. "No one but me has touched them since before mom and even then I never got to swim in saltwater." Stiles doesn't drop Jackson's hand just keeps it held pulls it to his other hand so he's more comfortable. Jackson likes the look of their joined hands on Stiles' stomach, though he'd like the look of his hands anywhere on Stiles. 

"There was a lake over in Mason, when I was a kid we'd vacation there at a cabin in the woods. Dad would keep watch so me and mom could swim. When she started getting sick though we couldn't do that anymore and after she died we never went back. Sometimes I think he's forgotten that I'm not the human I pretend to be." Jackson squeezes Stiles hand as his voice takes on a wet quality.

"Why haven't you told any of the pack?"

Stiles scoffs a little. "When would I have? At first I was too busy training Scott then trying to save him and everyone else. By the time our lives settled down some it just seemed too late to bring it up. I made a promise to never tell anyone, my mom made me promise her that even before she got sick. The sea witch she promised me too isn't the only thing we had to fear. Hunters too, even though most resources seem to think we are made up or just mistaken cases of Sirens and stuff." Stiles shrugs and it rolls through his whole body casing another wave as his tail splashes.

Stiles let's out a yawn and Jackson uses the hand already holding his to help heft Stiles up. "Come on let's get you out of here before you pass out."

"Even if I did pass out it would be fine, I can breathe underwater remember." Stiles reminds tail anchoring around a nearby ladder so Jackson can't pull him up farther.

"You are going to have to change back I can't keep watch while I am sleeping." Jackson argues trying again, Stiles scent goes a little sour but he doesn’t budge. "You can come back and swim again." His scent eases and Stiles looks up at him golden eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yeah?"

"Anytime you want I'll even give you a key." Jackson is way too gone on Stiles and he's just glad a heightened sense of smell isn't something he has.

"Like I don't have a key." Stiles says mockingly as he allows Jackson to pick him up.

"I never gave you a key." Jackson says side eyeing him.

"I never said you did, no one gives me their keys but I have all of them." Stiles says in a tone that implies Jackson is simple for not realizing it and now he's pretty sure Stiles has the spare key to his Porsche he hasn't seen in years. 

"So what do you need to change back. The shower again?" Jackson says dropping the key subject for now at least.

"I could just dry out but it's faster to just rinse the saltwater." Jackson nods and carries him into the pool house again and sets Stiles in the shower messing with the knobs so it won’t be too cold or too hot. This time Jackson leaves a towel within reach and leaves Stiles to it.

Jackson busies himself in the small kitchen making sandwiches for both of them while he flips on some movie he's probably only ever seen half of. Jackson is in the middle of eating one of the sandwiches when Stiles comes out towel wrapped lowly around his waist and water still clinging to him. Jackson nearly chokes on his sandwich as he track a drop of water sliding down to disappear into a dark happy trail that had been all scale when Stiles' tail had been out.

Stiles coughs cheeks pink as he scrubs at the back of his skull self-consciously and Jackson is pretty sure his starring has been obvious and feels a blush of his own creeping up. "Let me grab you some clothes." Jackson hurries away, when he comes back with his softest pair of lounge pants and an old warn red shirt Stiles is hunched over a plate with his cheeks puffed chewing quickly.

Jackson raises an eyebrow as he places the clothes on the back of the couch. Stiles now that they are older at least has the decency to swallow before he speaks. It takes a few minutes for his mouth to clear, chugging down the bottle of water Jackson slides in his direction when he chokes a little. "I didn't realize I'd be this hungry."

"I don't ever want to hear you complain about the pack eating like starving dogs again." Jackson jokes as he slides his own sandwich over which Stiles takes with a thankful smile. Stiles scoffs and mutters under his breath about never stopping as Jackson heads to take a shower of his own.

Stiles passes out shortly after Jackson gets done in the shower, they're on the couch watching a different movie he's never seen to entirety. Stiles has been talking throughout the movie but it begins to slow and drop off into murmurs and the next thing Jackson knows Stiles’ head is against his shoulder mouth open slack in sleep. He briefly thinks about waking him or going to his own bed but ultimately decides to just curl a little closer and let sleep take him.

-

End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/
> 
> I intend to eventually make this a series, I have an entire plot scribbled out but I'm not sure when I'll get around to it.


End file.
